Even in the Cold
by link no miko
Summary: During a cold, rainy day, even the coldest person has a warm heart. Sometimes it just takes a kitty to notice. [Oneshot]


Yo. Ahh, my obsession with FMA is such a great thing… And Al. Al owns my soul, I swear. ::glomps him::

Anywho. Wrote this on a whim, really. Don't think I did it for anything other than the fact that I love Al and wanted to write something for him, and that I think he gets ignored because he's not Ed and isn't a bishie (it's not his fault though!)

But, this is my take on Al from a different, very strange, perspective. And while I know some things mentioned in this fic aren't necessarily canon (they were never touched upon in the anime, and haven't been in the manga yet, if ever), I like to think there's a possibility they can actually work outside of my own mind.

Loosely based off a certain event in episode 13 (more like _prior_ to a certain event...)

So… Here you go.

--------

"Even in the Cold"

--------

Today I found a new master! Well…my new master found me, I should say. It was raining and cold and I was wet and I hate when I'm cold—_especially_ if I'm wet _and_ cold—and suddenly there was no more rain. I looked up and saw someone blocking the rain above me! He looked funny, my not-yet new master, but I wasn't scared at all. He leaned down and sat on his heels, but he put his hand above my head to block out the rain.

"Hello, kitty."

I blinked. My not-yet new master's voice sounded strange, almost hollow, and he made lots of noise whenever he moved. But he was nice, I could tell, so I decided to start up a conversation with him.

"Hello," I replied back, and he laughed in this way I'd heard children passing by laugh. Kinda like a chuckle. That confused me and I tilted my head to the side. My not-yet new master looked too big to be a child, but he sure sounded like one.

"You must be cold," he said, not noticing my confusion. But I was happy anyway—he was actually worrying about me! He was the first not-master to do so!

But… He seemed preoccupied, too. He kinda looked down and away from me, his hand falling slightly to rest on my head and scratch my ears. Even though he was all metal (and he smelled kinda rusty in all this rain), his hand wasn't heavy at all. But he looked sad as he scratched my ears, so I wriggled out from under his hand and nudged my head against his legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but he just started slightly and went back to petting me. His face was strange and didn't move, and his eyes glowed in this really weird way, but I could tell he was smiling sadly.

"Sorry, was I hurting you? I wasn't paying attention…" He sighed and pet me some more, still lost in thought. But I could understand what he was mumbling about this time.

"I wish I could take you home… It's cold out here, but Niisan wouldn't approve… But if he didn't know…?"

"Who's Niisan?" I asked, sitting down but leaning my head into his hand.

"Maybe if I hid you…" He started speaking faster, excited. "Yeah! If I hide you Niisan won't know! And then you can stay with us and I can keep you and you'll be warm and safe!"

It was strange, how I could know when he was smiling even though his face didn't change. But I knew right then that he was smiling wide, like the children I'd seen who just got new toys from the big shops.

"How's that sound, kitty?" He asked, and I quirked my head. He'd never actually asked me anything. Silly not-yet master. "Would you like to come home with me? You'll be warm and won't be in the rain anymore."

I stood up, purring wildly. "Can I get food, too? I'm kinda hungry, too."

"Here," he said and reached down with both his hands, picking me up. Only then did I notice that his hands were as cold as the air around us, and I started slightly. He muttered a hurried "Sorry" but I didn't really pay any attention. No other not-master who had ever picked me up had been this cold, even in the winter when they would pet me and give me scraps of food as I walked down the street.

But, I thought, I still didn't care. Because while he was strange, this new master actually cared about _me_ and talked to me, instead of just passing by like all the rest.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, kitty," he said, and then he did something I'd never seen a not-master do.

He opened his stomach and put me inside.

I never knew not-masters were hollow, and for the first time I was scared. Every sound echoed a whole lot, and while there was no rain I was still just as cold. Even on the inside, my new master was as cold as outside.

He closed his stomach and I huddled down, wrapping my tail around myself, shivering. My new master didn't seem to notice, but just started walking. Still scared, I tried to find something to focus on to break the darkness, and I noticed something very strange. My fear went away instantly, and I stood, curiosity taking over.

While my new master smelled like metal and was cold, this strange thing I noticed smelled like the other not-masters—warm and alive. And as I crept towards it, I was rewarded with the fact that there actually _was_ heat around it!

Even more curious, I stood on my back legs and put my front paws against his sides. I was reaching up, about to put my nose against the strange thing so I could investigate it more, but then my new master's voice echoed from all around me, startling me.

"You shouldn't touch that, kitty. That's what keeps me here in this body."

"Keeps you…here?" I asked, but he didn't seem to understand me. Not-masters and masters never did, it seemed.

"I'll let you out as soon as we get to HQ, ok? Sorry about this… But you'll be warm soon, ok?"

I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner, and he chuckled again. My new master was definitely a child, no matter what he looked like. Even if he was hollow metal.

"Sorry, that must be confusing to a kitty, huh?" I blinked. I hadn't made a sound, so how did he know I was confused? "HQ is a place that can be a home for you. And if we do things right, you can stay with me. …Just so long as Niisan doesn't know you're with me… He wouldn't approve. But that's ok, because we'll work everything out!"

From the strange thing I could sense a warm feeling of happiness, and it glowed slightly. The feeling washed over me and I began to purr. My new master giggled. "I've always wanted a kitty, but we never had one. And then Niisan and I…" He paused and the glow dimmed some. "Niisan and I have been traveling for a bit, and we don't have much time to ourselves. That's why he wouldn't approve of me keeping you. But if Niisan didn't know…"

"…Who's Niisan?" I asked again.

"But don't worry," he continued, and I could tell that he was smiling again. The strange thing started glowing again and the air warmed up around it, and the metal smell faded away. I could barely smell it over the scent of grass and that natural smell all the young male not-masters had. "We won't tell Niisan. I won't let you be alone." The glow dimmed, the smell faded. "It's no good, being alone. Being cold." I felt him stop walking, and he raised his arm. His body creaked as he did, but I barely even noticed the sound. "Everything's cold… There's no feeling. Even you, kitty. I can't feel you either…"

His voice echoed sadly, and my heart clenched. Standing silently, I butted my head against his side and nuzzled, purring softly, "It's ok" echoing in the small empty space that was his tummy. After a moment I heard him sigh, then begin to walk again.

"Sorry for that." His voice perked up. "C'mon, let's go. You have a home to go to now."

I mewled softly and curled up against his side and he chuckled again. I really loved that sound. "That makes you happy, kitty? A home?"

"Yes," I purred, contentment making me sleepy, and I closed my eyes as I settled in for a nice nap.

But for just a second, before I fell away into sleep, I think he finally understood what I was saying.

"Yeah… Me too."


End file.
